Avez-vous déjà vu les Arashi qui organisent une brocante ?
by Kazunours
Summary: Ce que donne une brocante organisée par un des plus célèbres groupes du Japon. Pairing : léger ShoJun


En ce dimanche 20 août 2017 et tout était très calme dans l'appartement d'Ohno Satoshi. Tous les membres s'étaient rassemblés pour boire et préparer l'activité inhabituelle du lendemain. Un concept tout droit venu de France où il était monnaie courante : participer à une brocante. Le principe était d'une simplicité enfantine (installer un stand sur lequel on vend des choses dont on ne se sert plus ou qui prennent de la place pour rien, bref faire du vide) mais requérait un minimum d'organisation malgré tout. C'était Sho qui avait proposé cette idée d'émission après un reportage diffusé dans "News zero" et le staff entier l'avait validé ainsi que les membres. Sans toutefois réaliser qu'il faudrait gérer plusieurs choses tout à fait différentes : trouver quoi vendre, définir où s'installer, savoir sur quoi mettre ces choses, choisir des prix qui permettraient aux gens de les acheter sans se ruiner (le principe fondamental de la brocante), les installer de façon harmonieuse pour que tout soit visible facilement... et espérer que les fans qui viendraient ne seraient pas des groupies hystériques qui compromettraient le tournage par leur comportement. Ils savaient que le staff filtrerait et ferait barrage le cas échéant, mais avec les fans on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer. En cette veille d'émission, ils avaient donc chacun ramené des affaires plutôt neutres que, d'après Sho, on pouvait trouver dans toute brocante digne de ce nom en France : des vêtements dont Aiba s'était lassé, des jeux vidéo dont Nino ne se servait plus, des mouches et autres appâts de pêche qu'Ohno avait en double, des boules à neige que Sho n'aimait plus vraiment et des mugs venus de différents pays dont Jun n'avait plus l'utilité. Chacun avait amené ses affaires dans de simples sacs plastique et ils avaient longuement débattu sur la façon dont les choses allaient se passer. Sur les coups de minuit, ils étaient finalement tombés d'accord sur les rôles de chacun; qui tombaient finalement un peu sous le sens étant donné leurs personnalités : Nino tiendrait la caisse, Aiba jouerait les rabatteurs de clients, Sho et Jun qui avaient beaucoup de bagout seraient les vendeurs et Ohno surveillerait de loin que tout se passe bien. Il était près d'une heure du matin lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'aller dormir. Ou plutôt de se coucher pêle-mêle dans le salon du leader, avec de simples couvertures.

A quatre heures du matin, alors que tous dormaient profondément, l'un des cinq chanteurs avait pourtant les yeux grands ouverts depuis plusieurs minutes. Jun avait donc dormi à peine trois heures mais son cerveau fonctionnait tellement a plein régime qu'il l'avait réveillé. Et puisqu'il était le premier debout, la tâche lui incombait de réveiller ses amis comme ils l'avaient décidé. Et il savait exactement comment il allait faire, parce qu'il avait déjà employé ce moyen des années auparavant pour les besoins d'une vidéo voulue par le staff. Sauf qu'à l'époque, Ohno seul en avait fait les frais. Aujourd'hui, ceux qui l'avaient aidé à réveiller leur ami à l'époque, pâtiraient eux aussi de son idée. Se saisissant de son portable, il en régla le volume au maximum, puis chercha ce qu'il voulait dans sa playlist... et appuya sur lecture. Aussitôt, un tonitruant " .SHI" s'éleva dans la pièce, réveillant presque tous les dormeurs en sursaut.

\- Debout là-dedaaaaaans ! claironna-t-il par dessus la musique pour embêter encore davantage ses amis.

\- T'es trop bruyant... grommela Sho, pourtant relativement réveillé.

Il fallait dire qu'entre Nino et ses cheveux en pétard, Ohno que rien ne semblait pouvoir tirer de sa léthargie et Aiba qui serrait sa peluche-doudou contre lui en ayant l'air de se demander à la fois où il était et ce qui se passait... En plus, la scène avait un air de déjà-vu pour le plus jeune du lot.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Quatre heures et on a encore à la fois plein de trucs à préparer et du chemin jusqu'à Kamakura. Allez zou.

\- Comment t'arrive à être aussi en forme à cette heure-là ? C'est pas humain... marmonna encore Nino, le seul à avoir l'énergie (et l'envie) de râler.

Il fallut encore quelques minutes de bâillements, étirements et vagues protestations pour que l'intégralité du groupe soit debout et à peu près réveillée.

\- Il reste quoi à faire ? demanda Aiba qui n'avait pas lâché sa peluche-doudou.

\- Charger les trucs à vendre, la table et le matériel dans le van et partir.

\- ... C'est ça que tu appelle "plein de trucs" ? C'est pour ça que tu nous réveille à cette heure-là ? C'est une blague ? reprend Nino en reprenant ses jérémiades.

\- Nino arrête de râler un peu, on entend que toi depuis tout à l'heure, réagit finalement Sho. On en est tous au même point alors tu m'explique pourquoi il y a que toi qui te plains ?

La question fit taire le concerné et tout le groupe se plongea dans les préparatifs. Deux heures plus tard (ils étaient tout de même tous des Johnny's et en tant que tels devaient preserver leur image à tout prix, ce qui excluait de sortir vêtus n'importe comment, pas coiffés ni maquillés pour cacher les éventuelles imperfections), tous étaient prêts et le van étaient chargé. Il ne restait qu'à faire la route jusqu'à Kamakura. Route qui se passa d'ailleurs joyeusement, les membres d'Arashi n'étant pas, par nature, des personnes taciturnes et ils en rajoutèrent à plaisir pour l'émission puisque, comme leur réveil et leurs préparatifs, le trajet était lui aussi filmé. Sho avait prit le volant car conduire le détendait et comme la route n'était pas très longue... Une fois sur place, ils découvrirent que pour le tournage, les abords du grand temple près de la gare avaient été barrés, mais qu'une foule de fans se pressait déjà derrière les barrières mises en place malgré l'heure très matinale et se mirent à hurler hystériquement à leur arrivée. Un coup d'œil leur suffit pour comprendre que ce qu'ils avaient amené à vendre ne durerait pas une heure étant donné la masse de personnes. Les cinq chanteurs échangèrent un regard ennuyé : ils avaient compté sur l'éloignement de Tokyo et l'heure matinale pour réduire le nombre de fans... mais sous-évalué leur pouvoir d'attraction. Etant donné leur popularité, la possibilité d'acquérir des objets ayant réellement appartenu aux membres et vendus par eux en personne avait fait le tour de la capitale, des alentours et probablement de plus loin encore en un monumental bouche à oreille. Ils allaient devoir utiliser la règle du premier arrivé premier servi et décevoir toutes celles qui patienteraient encore, mais comment faire autrement ? Même s'ils vidaient tous leur logement, ils n'auraient jamais assez d'objets pour contenter chacune.

Le stand se mit rapidement en place et Sho leur refit un rapide briefing : ils ne devaient pas hésiter quelques instants avec les fans, la convivialité étant aussi importante dans une brocante que le stand et les ventes en eux-mêmes. Tous acquiescèrent et Sho fit signe aux vigiles engagés pour l'occasion de laisser passer les cinq premières personnes. Dans la tête de Nino, Aiba et Ohno, il était clair qu'ils seraient toujours les derniers choisis, mais ils ignoraient que les fans, pendant leur attente, s'étaient mises d'accord : peu importait leur membre préféré, il fallait toujours que chacun ait quelqu'un devant lui afin qu'aucun ne se sente mis de côté. Car Arashi c'était aussi la solidarité et l'entente, aussi bien entre les membres qu'entre fans. Ils furent donc surpris lorsqu'ils eurent tous une personne visiblement intéressée face à eux, cassant totalement les rôles précédemment distribués à chacun. Une brocante c'était aussi l'imprévisibilité. On pouvait avoir la meilleure organisation du monde, on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qui allait se passer. Une chose, pourtant, se passa exactement telle qu'il l'avait prévu : la pénurie d'objets à vendre survint en l'espace de quarante-cinq minutes, laissant frustrées les centaines de fans qui attendaient encore. Certaines se contenteraient de les avoir simplement aperçus de loin, mais les autres... Et ils comprenaient tous parfaitement leur déception. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent donc d'aller leur parler. Franchissant les quelques mètres qui séparait leur stand désormais vide des barrières, ils s'avancèrent, ligne parfaitement synchronisée et s'immobilisèrent en même temps, faisant immédiatement taire la foule piaillante. Vus d'aussi près, ils semblaient même respirer à l'unisson, ce qui était déjà impressionnant avant même qu'aucun n'ait ouvert la bouche. Dans un ensemble parfait dicté par l'habitude, ils s'inclinèrent face aux fans.

\- D'abord on voudrait vous remercier d'être venues si nombreuses pour participer à ce projet qui est une grande première pour nous, commença Sho.

\- Quoi que nous fassions, vous êtes toujours là à nous soutenir et c'est une grande force pour nous, poursuivit Ohno en gardant l'ordre établi pour les concerts.

\- A chaque fois, votre enthousiasme et votre soutien nous touchent énormément et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception à la règle, continua Aiba.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on voulait vous dire qu'on est désolés de ne pas avoir prévu assez d'objets pour toutes vous faire plaisir, reprit Nino.

\- Nous n'avons pas été assez prévoyants, c'est de notre faute. Pardonnez-nous, termina Jun avant de s'incliner très bas, suivi des autres membres.

Bien sûr, ce déferlement d'excuses imméritées déclencha un concert de protestations chez les fans. Mis à part les voir pleurer pendant les MC des concerts, rien n'était plus insupportable pour elles que les entendre s'excuser (surtout si platement) concernant une situation contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient rien.

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre compréhension, dit encore Sho en s'inclinant une troisième fois, de nouveau imité de ses quatre amis qui remercièrent également.

Tous cinq rebroussèrent ensuite chemin vers le stand qu'ils devaient encore replier puisque, même vidé de son contenu, ça faisait partie du concept. L'affaire fut faite en quelques instants et tous regagnèrent le van. Leur déception face à leur manque de prévoyance, avait occulté ce qui leur restait encore à faire pour clôturer ce qui devait être une journée et n'avait en définitive duré qu'une petite heure.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on se foire autant sur l'organisation d'un truc nan ? demanda Nino une fois qu'ils furent tous installés dans le véhicule.

\- Ca c'est sûr, j'ai pas souvenir d'autre chose, répondit Jun d'un air sombre. Surtout pour une émission.

\- Comment on peut expliquer ça, Sho-chan ? demanda Aiba.

Etant à l'origine de l'émission, il était logique que tous se tournent vers lui pour obtenir une explication. Seulement voilà, le prince de l'organisation, le roi des émissions de toutes sortes, n'en avait pas la moindre. Enfin aucune de satisfaisante en tout cas.

\- Je ne sais pas, admit-il, piteux. Je suppose que le fait qu'on se soit presque entièrement passés du staff cette fois a du jouer. J'aurais du prévoir ce qui allait se passer, désolé.

\- Te flagelle pas, on a rien vu venir non plus, on est tous coupables, déclara Jun pour le consoler car il ne supportait pas de voir son compagnon abattu.

\- hum…

Mais les caméras tournaient toujours pour filmer à la fois leur trajet retour et leurs impressions, alors il ne pouvait pas faire triste figure. Il devait préserver son image, sauver les apparences. Il ferait plus tard le bilan de ce qu'il fallait bien appeler un fiasco. Et un échec, il n' avait rien de plus infâmant pour lui qui aimait que tout soit parfaitement carré. Lui qui avait les imprévus en horreur avait été servi en la matière pour cette journée.

Malgré le tentatives répétées des autres membres pour le faire sourire tout au long de la journée, il garda cette mine sombre qui les désespéra un peu. Ce n'est que le soir venu, lorsqu'ils furent rentrés chez eux, que Jun laissa libre cours à l'exaspération qui couvait en lui depuis le matin.

\- Sho, sérieusement ! s'exclamat-t-il une fois la porte passée, alors que son compagnon allait s'asseoir sur le canapé avec l'air malheureux qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Il y a eu un raté, d'accord c'est chiant, mais c'est pas la fin du monde non plus ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu exagère tout ?!

Peu habitué à entendre crier son cadet (surtout sur lui), Sho mit quelques secondes à réagir, puis répondit :

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que le groupe souffre d'une erreur qui m'est entièrement dûe.

Le plus jeune poussa un profond soupir et prit place à côté de lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

\- J'étais sûr que c'était à ça que tu pensais… Je te connais par cœur. Mon baka à moi. T'es pas croyable…

\- He ?

\- Je sais bien qu'à tes yeux, Arashi est plus important que tout, mais il faut vraiment que tu arrête de croire que le moindre pas de travers peut nuire au groupe. On est humains, donc faillibles et les fans le savent. Tu as bien vu leur réaction quand on s'est excusés, elles nous en veulent pas du tout. Le groupe ne craint absolument rien. Alors arrête de faire cette tête, retrouve vite le sourire que j'aime tellement et embrasse-moi.

Incapable de résister à ce plaidoyer et surtout à sa conclusion, Sho laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, déclenchant celui de son amant. Jun savait toujours trouver les mots juste. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait à ce point et depuis si longtemps.

L'enlaçant à son tour étroitement, le rappeur embrassa son amant passionnément.

\- Finalement c'était sympa cette brocante. Mais je préfère sa conclusion, fit le plus jeune dans un sourire en coin. Et ce qui suivra.

MAINTENANT OUI.

4


End file.
